The present invention relates to databases, and more particularly, to a method and system for database indexes.
In order to improve performance of a database query, an index include can be introduced into a database index. Normally, the index include that needs to be introduced into the database index is designated by a database administrator. The database administrator may not know actual condition of subsequent database operations. For example, the index include that needs to be introduced into the database index can be designated by a database administrator, and may not achieve the administrator's original intention, or even worse, it instead leads to decrease in performance of the database query.